Enhanced Combat
The ability to possess enhanced levels of hand-to-hand fighting skills and excel in various forms of combat. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Also Called *Advanced Combat/Fighting *Combat Proficiency/Prowess *Enhanced Combat Skills *Enhanced Fighting Skills *Superior Fighting Abilities Capabilities The user is unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with their own individual methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in their use of weaponry. Applications *Combat Adaptation *Combination Attacks *Critical Impact *Enhanced Accuracy *Enhanced Defense *Enhanced Mauling *Enhanced Strike *Enhanced Unarmed Combat *Weapon Proficiency Techniques *Attack Cancellation *Heavy Strike *Multi-Hit Strike *Multi Strike *Razor Foot *Razor Hand *Razor Wind *Speed Strike Levels *Peak Human Combat *''Enhanced Combat'' *Supernatural Combat *Absolute Combat Variations *Gun Kata *Ninjutsu *Trapping Combat *Underwater Combat Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Combat Merging *Combat Perception *Combat Specialist *Divine Combat *Enhanced Assassination *Enhanced Condition *Intuitive Aptitude *Killing Intuition *Martial Arts Intuition *Maximum Concentration Capacity *Mech Piloting Intuition *Meta Combat *One-Man Army *Power Fists *Power Headbutt *Power Legs *Weapon Proficiency Touch Limitations *Could use control when learning a new combat skill. *May require a visual performance of said combat skill beforehand. Known Users Cartoons Anime/Manga Mythology/Folklore Gallery Batman.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comics) has mastered over 127 martial art techniques and has defeated countless superhumans in physical combat despite his lack of superpowers. Robin_Cover_168_Solicit.jpg|Tim Drake vs. Damian Wayne (DC Comics) Alexander_Mercer.png|Alex Mercer (Prototype) File:Shen.jpg|Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) may have been spoiled by the life of royalty and development in cannons, but he is a master martial artist. File:Peter_Griffin_vs._Ernie_the_Giant_Chicken.png|Peter Griffin vs Ernie the Giant Chicken (Family Guy) two masterful combatants with huge amounts of stamina. File:Stewie_vs._Lois_Blade_Fight.png|Both Stewie and Lois Griffin (Family Guy) proved to be masterful combatants, clashing fiercely in firearms, blades, and fists. File:Meg_and_Chris_Kills_Every_Kid_in_School.png|Both Meg and Chris Griffin (Family Guy) were each able to kill a large amount of students who attempted to kill them, turning the cafeteria into a battlefield. File:Kuroko_Kicks_Touma.png|Kuroko Shirai (A Certain Magical Index) is skilled in combat, using throw take-downs and drop kicks to compensate for her size. Wade Wilson Deadpool.jpg|Deadpool (Marvel Comics) is an extraordinary martial artist, hand-to-hand combatant, and is a master in multiple unarmed combat techniques. Monkey D. Luffy Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) is one of the strongest fighters of the Straw Hat Pirates, utilizing his physical combat skills with the rubbery powers of the Gomu Gomu no Mi which allows him to create a wide variety of powerful attacks. Roronoa Zoro Post Timeskip.png|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) isn't just skilled with the sword but also in in hand-to-hand combat, he is able to use some of his sword techniques even without his blades and knock out much larger creatures with unarmed strikes. Sanji Full View.jpg|Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece) is master of a kick based Black Leg Style, a combination of Brazilian Capoeira, French Savate and Korean Taekwondo that allows him to smash boulders and defeat creatures much larger than himself. One piece dwarves-1.jpg|Dwarves (One Piece) are powerful fighters despite their small size. Raiton_no_yoroi.png|Unruly A (Naruto) can increased his already impressive combat prowess with his Lightning Armor having learned from his father... Third_Raikage's_Lightning_Armour.png|...The Third Raikage. Rock Lee.jpg|Rock Lee (Naruto) is genius in Taijustu, having mastered the ability to unlock the Eight Inner Gates. Neji.jpg|Neji Hyuga (Naruto) was an extremely talented member of the Hyuga Clan, a clan of shinobi who fight by using the'' Gentle Fist'' style which deals internal damage with pinpoint strikes and jabs. Rei_Seven_Flames_of_Hell.jpg|After intense training under Shibuya, Rei (Code: Breaker) became a powerful fighter. File:Toki_guns.jpg|After intense training under Shibuya, Toki (Code: Breaker) became a powerful fighter. File:Haruto's_Transformation.png|Haruto (Code: Breaker) is a powerful assassin. File:Hitomi_using_Electricity.png|After intense training under Shibuya, Hitomi (Code: Breaker) became a powerful fighter. File:Scarlet_Phoneme.png|Tenpouin Yuuki (Code: Breaker) has powerful fighting prowess. 300px-18-19.jpg|The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) File:Kouji_Full_Power.png|Kouji (Code: Breaker) is a deadly fighter, nicknamed the God of Destruction. File:Utsuro_Kills_Armies.png|Utsuro (Gintama) is the perhaps the deadliest warrior on Earth due to his centuries of experience with killing. Chase Young.jpg|Having been honing his skills for 1,500 years, Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) is one of the most skilled and powerful martial artists of all time. Sakurakouji Sakura.JPG|Sakura (Code: Breaker) is a powerful fighter, despite her delicate appearance. Asou_Hideo.jpg|Hideo Asou (Alive: The Final Evolution) is a powerful fighter. Kanou_Taisuke.jpg|Taisuke Kanou (Alive: The Final Evolution) has been trained in martial arts. File:Nami_Kusunoki's_Ice_Claws.png|Nami Kusunoki (Alive: The Final Evolution) is an accomplished martial artist. Buffy Summers memory.png|As a Slayer, Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) possesses innate knowledge of both armed and unarmed combat, enabling her to hold her own against even the most experienced monsters. Dean-Winchester.jpg|Dean Winchester (Supernatural) is an adept fighter in martial arts, knife fighting and guns. Ian Archer.jpg|Ian Archer's (Tower Prep) martial arts training, combined with his Preflex ability, makes him an almost unbeatable opponent. Vanessa Brewer.jpg|Vanessa Brewer's (Angel) martial arts training, combined with her enhanced senses, makes her a very formidable combatant. Z fighters.png|The Z-fighters (Dragon Ball Z) are well known for their enhanced training for battling even the most difficult of foes. 1000px-Tifa-d012ff-artwork.png|Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII/Dissidia) Dissidia_Jecht.png|Jecht (Final Fantasy X/Dissidia) 123px-Prishe.png|Prishe (Final Fantasy XI/Dissidia) Donkey Kong.jpg|Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) is well known for his tremendous strength as well as using it with his physical combat skills, allowing him to defeat powerful enemies and larger opponents. Mario Superstar Saga.JPG|As seen in Super Smash Bros. games, Mario (Mario series) has been known for possessing simple but effective physical combat skills. TP_Link.png|While he does show refined skills in swordsmanship, Link (Legend of Zelda) is also skilled in foot work and is able to use his shield for great defense as well as offense. SF STEAM MANUAL EN LRv5-9.png|Being the guardian of Angel Island, Knuckles (Sonic The Hedgehog) has mastered a wide variety of close hand-to-hand combat skills and is shown to be a fierce warrior in battle, able to take on even the strongest of opponents without rest. Rouge the Bat profile.png|Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) The Fight Card.jpg|The Fight Card (Cardcaptor Sakura) File:Ichigo_Kurosaki's_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child, both professionally and by his father. Uryū Ishida Kojaku.jpg|While preferring to fight at mid to long-range to make full use of his Quincy powers, Uryū (Bleach) is also a highly capable close-range and bare-handed fighter. Del Diablo.jpg|Chad's (Bleach) speed and strength is above that of an average Human. OrihimeProfile02.jpg|While a pacifist by nature, Orihime (Bleach) has a natural talent for martial arts. Yamamoto unleashes his reiatsu.png|Yamamoto (Bleach) remains a highly skilled and dangerous combatant even without his Zanpakutō. Yoruichi Goddess Of Flash.gif|Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) is one of the greatest martial art masters in Soul Society. Soifon223.jpg|As the leader of the Onmitsukidō, Suì-Fēng (Bleach) is required to be highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. KomamuraProfile.jpg|While not relying on the most advanced forms of unarmed combat, Komamura (Bleach) has shown great skill at brawling hand-to-hand fighting using his phenomenal strength to supplement his blows. File:Ōko_Yushima_wielding_Sumitsukigasa.png|Ōko Yushima (Bleach) in his Mod-Soul incarnation, which contains improvement in all forms of combat, as a way to escape his original form's weakness. Octavio no background.png|Octavio is a skilled fighter, able to perform fast punches and hold his own against Murray. Black Baron no background.png|The Black Baron is a master boxer and packs powerful punches and dives. Natsu_vs._Twin_Dragons.gif|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) displaying master Hand-to-Hand skill during his match against Sting and Rogue. The Amazing Spider-Man.jpg|By taking advantage of his strength, agility, and spider-sense, Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) has developed an improvisational fighting style that allows him to fight on par with the toughest combatants... Speed Combat by Spider-Man.jpg|...as seen during a showdown with the Kingpin... Way of the Spider.jpg|...and creating his own martial arts style, the Way of the Spider, by combining his bullying experiences, fighting lessons from Steve Rogers, kung fu training from Shang-Chi, and his own spider-powers. Enhanced Combat By Iron Man.jpg|Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Enhanced Combat by Akihiro Daken.jpg|Akihiro Daken (Marvel Comics) Shin Kingdom color.png|Shin of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) is extraordinarily skilled in weapons combat and adept in hand to hand combat... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Shin 2.jpg|...fighting thugs of Kokuhi village with a wooden sword... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Shin 1.png|...killing over 20 Wei soldiers during his first war... Heavy Strike By Shin.png|...and sending Rin Ko of the Four Heavens flying with his ridiculous strength... One Man Army by Shin.png|...and cutting through a battalion of armored Zhao soldiers with fast and precision slashes... Kyou Kai Kingdom.png|Kyou Kai (Kingdom) is a dangerously fearsome master swordswoman... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kyou Kai 2.jpg|...strong enough to kill multiple opponents within a single move... Dodging by Kyou Kai.png|...effortlessly dodge all of Shin's sword swings... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kyou Kai 5.png|...and easily cutting him down with a single stroke. Enhanced Swordsmanship by Tou.PNG|Great General Tou of Qin (Kingdom) is an extraordinarily skilled master swordsman... Rin Ko Kingdom.png|Rin Ko of the Four Heavenly Kings (Kingdom) was a extremely dangerous Great General and considered the most dangerous of Ren Pa's Four Heavens.... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Rin Ko (1).png|...easily cutting through infantry... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Rin Ko 3.png|...bend a steel spear despite his skinny appearance... Deflection & Dodging by Rin Ko.png|...easily deflecting and dodging Ou Hon's pinpoint spear thrusts... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Rin Ko (2).png|...and was strong enough to break past a Qin army to land a blow on the Monstrous Bird of Qin, General Ou Ki. Nosferatu Zodd, The Immortal.jpg|Nosferatu Zodd (Berserk) Borsalino-Kizaru Anime.png|As a Admiral, Kizaru (One Piece) is one of the strongest fighters within the World Government and Marines... Kizaru.gif|...enhancing his kicks with the Pika Pika no Mi’s power allowing him to kick foes such as Mad Monk, Urouge with devastating effect... Kizaru Ama no Murakumo.gif|...form his Ama no Murakumo out of light photons and solidify it to fight powerful figures such as Silvers Rayleigh...... Kizaru vs. Zephyr.gif|...and easily match his former mentor Zephyr in terms of speed and could swiftly counter and evade his strikes. Sentry.jpg|Robert Reynolds/The Sentry (Marvel Comics) was a fearsome fighter with the power of Million exploding suns... Megaton Punch by Sentry.jpg|...capable of creating sonic booms during his fight with Ultron Janet... Invulnerability by Sentry.jpg|...slapping aside the Thing, one of the strongest beings on earth with ease... Heavy Strike by Sentry.jpg|...punching through Iron Man's armor and take multiple beams to the chest... Heavy Strike by Sentry (2).jpg|...and send Ares, a god of war flying with one punch. Mou Bu portrait Kingdom.png|Great General Mou Bu of Qin (Kingdom) is a powerful man of immense strength and his weapon of choice displays his brutal strength on the battlefield... One Man Army by Moubu.png|...smashing through multiple heavily armored soldiers with one swing of his war mace. Kou Yoku of the Thunder Kingdom.jpg|Kou Yoku of the Thunder (Kingdom) is a heavily offense oriented master swordsman... Blocking by Kou Yoku.png|..blocking Shin's signature sword strike that was re-forced by falling off a cliff... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kou Yoku 1.png|...splitting a grown man in half... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kou Yoku 2.png|...and while enraged by his general's death... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kou Yoku 3.png|...he fought General Tou, a extremely capable swordsman himself... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kou Yoku 4.png|...forcing him to not only block his strike but use two hands to do it. Ou Hon Kingdom.jpg|Ou Hon (Kingdom) is an exceptionally skilled practitioner in the art of Qiang (枪: Spear).... Fu Tei Kingdom.png|Fu Tei (Kingdom) is exceptionally skilled in wielding his dual swords with flashy results.... Kuma's Nikyu Nikyu no Mi.gif|Despite the strangely silly sounding power of the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) wields his ability with astounding prowess... Kuma Using Pad Ho.png|...his Pad Ho (Pressure Cannon) repels the air around him, sending a devastating shockwave toward his opponent at the speed of light... Kuma deflects.jpg|...Puni (Spuish) a defensive posture that uses his paw pads to repel and counter enemy attacks such as Zoro's Flying Slash Attack... Flash Step by Kuma.gif|...his "warping" which instantaneously propels himself across certain distances, dodging high speed attacks such as Rashomon... Kuma's Ursus Shock.gif|...and his ultimate technique, Ursus Shock , a giant compressed air bubble in the form of a paw-print. Gyou' Un Kingdom.jpg|As a former deputy and Right Hand Man of Rin Shou of Three Great Heavens, Gyou' Un of Zhao (Kingdom) represents over 30 years of martial prowess... Gyou' Un's Heavy Strike Kingdom.jpg|...just swinging his glavie twice, he decimated an entire battalion of Qin soldiers... Gyou'Un's slash.png|...possessing immense upper body strength as he easily cuts through 4 armored clad men in half. Videos Category:Powers Combat Category:Fighting Power Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:War Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Intuition